Nunca es tarde
by LectoraMala
Summary: Después de lograr la redención, Lucas, antes Dark Oak, villano del universo, consigue la aprobación del Paraíso. Sin embargo, quiere ser aceptado por alguien mucho más importante.


Un seedriano alto y corpulento, de piel grisacea-lila, pelo morado oscuro y ojos verdes se acercaba timidamente a una niña pequeña, de pelo verde corto y ojos azules. El hombre llevaba dos cañas de pescar: una grande y otra algo más pequeña.  
Respiró profundamente, suspiró y preparó en voz baja lo que iba a decir.

—¡Hola Cosmo! Pensé que tal vez querrías ir a de pesca conmigo… ¿Te gustaría ir a lago al pescar…?— el pobre señor pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se corrigió. —¡¿Te gustaría ir a pescar al lago?! Oh… Rayos

Este primer ensayo fue muy malo.

—Hola Cosmo, encontré unas cañas de pescar, ¡y mira! ¡tengo una perfecta para ti!— este lo pensó un poco. —Hmmm… No. Algo le falta.

Segundo ensayo fallido. La tercera es la vencida.

—Hija, ¿quieres…?

No pudó continuar. _Hija_.

Esa palabra estaba "prohibida", al menos, a la pequeña le molestaba que la nombrará así. _Si ella no lo veía como un padre, él no la tendría que ver como una hija._ Esto fue lo que Lucas, el seedriano, pensó. Era lógico, pero él se negaba a rendirse. Porque nunca es tarde.

Una voz aguda y familiar lo interrumpió.

—¿Lucas? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó la dichosa niña verde. Cosmo.

—¡Cosmo!— Lucas extendió los brazos, mostrándole las cañas. —¡Tengo una perfecta para ti! Encontre unas… Eh… Vamos al pescar a lago…— el pobre se enredó de nuevo con sus palabras.

La chica vio con indiferencia al adulto.

—¿Quieres pescar, Lucas?

—¿Tú quieres ir a pescar?

La niña estaba a punto de soltar un rotundo: **NO**.  
Pero unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza:

_"Solo dale una oportunidad. Debes aprender a perdonar, Cosmo"_

Eran las palabras de su madre, Earthia, una mujer muy sabia.

—Vamos— contestó con un tono obligado.

_**¡SI!**_. Sonó en la mente del mayor, le entregó la caña pequeña a la chica y él se quedó con la grande.

Lucas y Cosmo caminaron por unos minutos, dirigiéndose al lago más cercano. No había tema de conversación, aunque el padre quería hablar.  
El seedriano siempre ha sido de la idea: _"Si hay silencio entre dos personas, es porque no hay nada que hablar."_

Pero esto era diferente. Habían cosas que hablar. Muchas cosas. Pero ninguno estaba listo para hacerlo.

Finalmente, se atrevió.

—No soy bueno.

—¿En qué no eres bueno?— la niña lo volteó a ver, esta vez, y como casí siempre, con frialdad.

—En esto. Hablar. Contigo.

La pequeña trató de tenerle paciencia, en algo lo debía entender.

—Bueno… Yo tampoco lo soy, realmente...

—Creo que tenemos algo en común, ¿no es lindo?— respondió, tratando de ser divertido.

—Je, creo que si…

La conversación no fue lo que esperaba Lucas, ni tampoco Cosmo, más bien, fue muy corta, pero no mala.

Al llegar al lago, ambos se acercaron a una orilla y el adulto sacó dos señuelos iguales y los colocó en el anzuelo de ambas cañas.

—Estos señuelos van a llamar la atención de pescados como lubinas o mojarras, ya verás…— el tipo trato de cambiar su tono a uno más divertido —Estarás orgullosa de decir: ¡era así de grande!

—Ja, tal vez… ¿Cuál es tu record?

Lucas sonrió con un aire de confianza:

—¡Un salmón rojo legendario!

Cosmo casí se ríe al escuchar esto.

—¿Salmón rojo legendario?

—¡Medía ochenta y cuatro centímetros y pesaba nueve kilos! Lo normal en esos pescados es que midan unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros y pesen aproximadamente cuatro kilos y medio.

—¡No te creo!

—Preguntale a tu madre… ¡Oh! Recuerdo cuando era joven y la quería impresionar de todas las formas posibles: siendo el más inteligente, el más atlético, el más romántico, hasta en tonterías como esta, jeje…

La niña se quedó pensando eso. No sabía que un método de cortejo de los hombres era impresionando a la mujer que les interesaba.

Y por otra parte, sabía bien que seguía después de la juventud de Lucas. Ambos lo sabían: cuando este lo mandó todo al demonio por una guerra estupida. Pero esto no venía al caso…

La niña rodó los ojos y miró al hombre.

—¿Vamos a pescar o qué?

—¡Cierto!

El seedriano le explicó paso a paso lo que debía hacer:

Paso uno: Sujetar con firmeza el mango de la caña.  
Paso dos: Mandar la caña para atrás.  
Paso tres: Lanzar el sedal lo más lejos posible.  
Paso cuatro: Esperar.

—¿Y ya?— preguntó una impaciente Cosmo.

—La pesca se trata de tener paciencia— contestó tranquilamente. —Pero nunca bajes la guardia, siempre sostén tu caña, debes estar alerta a cuando sientas la mordida.

Esperar. Esperar. Esperar. Esperaaaar… Esperaaar… Esperar.

Cosmo ya se estaba aburriendo, pero en lo que ambos hacían su espera, pudieron haber hablado algo.

Pero, ¿qué? ¿qué podían hablar? Había mucho que hablar, pero ninguno sabe por donde comenzar. Allá vamos otra vez…

.

.

¡Un fuerte jalón vino del sedal de la caña de Cosmo! El sedal se jalaba para la izquierda y la derecha, la fuerza del pescado hacía que la caña se empujara para abajo.

—¡Creo que tengo uno!— exclamó Cosmo emocionada.

—¡Sin duda tienes uno…! ¿Eh?

Lucas no se esperaba que la niña fuera tan débil: el pescado estaba arrastrando a la chica hacía el agua, ella trataba de mantener el control, pero no podía, aquel pescado era demasiado fuerte… O ella muy enclenque.

Lucas tomó la caña de Cosmo, movió la herramienta para atrás y haciendo movimientos de derecha a izquierda, dándole la contraria a los movimientos del pescado. Ya con este cansado, Lucas le dió instrucciones a la niña:

—¡Vamos Cosmo! Gira esa palanquita del mango, ¡eso recogerá el sedal ahora que tu presa esta cansada!

La chica obedeció, giró la palanca lo más rápido que pudó, pero no fue suficiente: el pescado se salió con la suya.

Lucas había bajado la guardía, pues Cosmo desapareció de los brazos del mayor, el pequeño enemigo se había escapado con todo y la niña: el pescado estaba tratando a la seedriana como trapo en el agua, pues esta nunca soltó su caña.

—¡AHHH! ¡Lucas, ayudame! ¡No se nadar!

—¡COSMO!

Realmente, la niña no podía morir ahogada, es decir… Ya estaba muerta. Pero la sensación de ahogarse no era nada bonita.  
Al mismo tiempo, esta era la gran oportunidad de ser el héroe de su hija, al menos por un día.

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, ver a ese pescado tratando a su hija como papel le hacía hervir la sangre…  
¡Y empezó a correr hacía el lago! ¡Se dió el clavado de su vida!

Para descubrir que el lago no era muy profundo.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó confundido mientras se paraba, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas.

—¡LUCAS, AYUDA!

—¡Cosmo, el agua no esta profunda!

—¿Hm?

Esto hizo que la niña se soltara de la caña, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pues el agua le llegaba al pecho, mientras observaba a ese pescado irse.

—Bueno… Se que no salió como lo pensamos… Pero pudó salir peor.

Lucas sonrió torpemente; Cosmo regresó a la orilla, con una mirada algo molesta.

—Gracias… Lucas.

—No hice nada— respondió un poco extrañado.

—Exacto. Por nada…

Este comentario le dolió al pobre hombre. Y es que tal vez tenía razón, no hizo nada. Tal vez.

—Me ire a ver a Galaxina— finalizó la joven, toda empapada y molesta.

Él vio como la pequeña se alejaba, dolido, pero esperanzado, pensó:

_"Nunca es tarde"_


End file.
